Christmas Three: My Hero Academia
by FlimFlam3
Summary: An end-of-year thanks to the fantastic readers who followed my tales, in special those of three fandoms. Invisible Girl and Tailman face a villain alone. But will they get more than they expected? One-shot, complete.


**1 – The author does not own My Hero Academy, it's characters or likeliness. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – A big thank you to the fans of My Hero Academy. Thanks for all the support during this year. You mean a lot to me. Season greetings, and a 2018 of peace and light.**

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

* * *

Hagakure Tooru loved the December weather in Japan. The cold wind asks for caps and hoods, scarfs around the neck and sunglasses against the glowing snow.

In other words, for someone not paying close attention, she was a normal girl. No funny looks at the floating clothes. No staring guesses about her body. At this time of year, all the clothing made Invisible Girl just another one in the streets. She was really invisible, and enjoying it a lot.

Specially when she was with Mashirao Ojiro.

"Thanks a lot for helping me with my shopping list, Mashirao."

"No problem."

He was used to it. In fact, the extra limbs make both him and Mezo Shoji the go-to guys for helping with bags, packages and such.

But, somehow, with Hagakure was different. He could not find the reason, but enjoyed a lot her company. Even in crowded shopping spaces like the one they're at the moment.

"You sure have a long gift list."

"I have a lot of friends, Mashirao. Oh, I still need to see a shop that sells…" she looked at her companion and smiled (I think).

"How about a break? It's already lunchtime."

"Sure." With hands and tail full, he used his chin to point to the several fast-food kiosks at the area. "Where do you…"

"Oh, first let me treat you for being so nice. Find ourselves two seats, drop the bags, I will go get you some hot cocoa."

He let out a happy sight and allowed himself to rest a bit. Looking up, he saw the sky, blue, blue, without a single cloud, a blue that doesn't exactly overcomes the winter temperature, but gives everyone comfort. And all those people around only worried with spending money, their purchases and packages and…

And where are Hagakure bags?

He looked up and down, just to see the glimpse of some packs flying away. He jumped out of table, using his tail to propel him to a second-store window and from there to a roof, but was too late. No sign of the packages or the thief anywhere.

* * *

Minutes later, Hagakure and Mashirao were talking with a police officer, a fox-headed woman, and the shopping security, a guy with arms of concrete.

"In the Shopping name, I am sorry." Said him, with an exaggerate bow "This criminal is acting in the area for some time."

"Indeed." The Police officer added. "This must be the 8th or 9th report of their activities. But takes some courage to steal from UA students."

"Well…" Mashirao scratched his nape. "We were not using uniforms or have nametags nor anything of that ilk."

"Yes, we were but other couple of shoppers." added Hagakure.

"And, as shoppers, you will leave this case to the designed authorities." Said the fox lady. "I know some of you have a temporary hero license, but the end of year is hectic and I don't have any officer available for babysitting new heroes. Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Said Mashirao, knowing Hagakure had other ideas.

* * *

Two days later, a Santa Claus walked into that Shopping. One could notice his steps were awkward, that he has problems finding his balance. Perhaps because in his large red bag there's a girl hidden between the packages. Perhaps because his tail is wrapped around his stomach, making a false round belly. On top of that, he had to stop here and there to give candies to excited children.

After a while, he left the bag a bit ajar, and started to give candies and talk to the children more openly. Suddenly, some packages started to fly from the sack at a high speed. This time, Tailman managed to see the criminal, and jumped after her. Some kids did not understand how Santa Claus, suddenly, grew a tail.

Getting closer, he noticed the thief was a woman, who had difficulties to run away from the hero. Noticing it would be impossible to run away, she came to a halt and said, between breathing heavily:

"My… quirk is to make small objects fly at high speed." She showed him a pen "Guess what caliber this could be?"

And then she was hit by something she could not see. Before she could react, Tailman knocked her down.

"Can I have the Santa coat, Mashirao? It's very cold.."

He quickly passed the piece of cloth to Hagakure, and watched the coat to float midair, trembling some.

"Let's call the police and enter somewhere warm."

* * *

Mashirao Ojiro's desire was realized in a way he did not want. At the police station, officer after officer lectured both him and Hagakure. Their ears and face were burning with shame and asking for forgiveness. Finally, the fox officer arrived.

"We are sorr…"

"Fumi Sadoro. Petty criminal, in and out jail for minor offenses. Family troubles, pickpocketing. Worked at several delivery companies, none for more than a few months. Said she sold the gifts she stole at the shopping, we're looking for the money to return to you and the other victims. Gave fake home address, no relative or known love interest nearby. Now you know what to write on your 'How I Spent The Season' composition, and realized how luck you are she was not violent nor linked to some powerful villains. The only reason you two are walking free through that door is that I am really not in the mood to argue with the parents of two irresponsible brats."

"T-thank you, offi…"

"Are you still here?"

Mashirao was. And he could not move, as the coat at his side was just floating midair thanks to his tail, hidden inside. Thinking about an excuse, he saw, in horror, Hagakure still moving some police papers.

"J-just to be sure… this will not be on our school files, right?"

"As far as I am concerned, you were not even at that shopping. Now, skedaddle!"

He noticed Hagakure moving around his tail.

"Yes, ma'am, right away, ma'am."

When they were closed to the elevator, they heard:

"Hope you find whatever you were looking for, young lady. Now, don't let me hear or smell you anywhere near this building ever again!"

"A very smart cop." Sighed Invisible Girl.

"And she is right, too. We're pushing our luck too much."

"Mashirao, I need the presents or my money back, otherwise my Christmas is ruined."

"Fine. First, let's put you in some warm clothes. After that, what's the plan?"

"Remember she said something about 'fake address'? I found it. I think it's worth to look."

* * *

And so they did. They looked at the building, and at each other (at least, I think Hagakure looked at Mashirao). He went:

"Well, the officer also talked something about family problems."

"Let's go, Mashirao. We have some questions to ask. I will not give my party up"

* * *

 **Some days later**

* * *

Monk Sakura was worried. The two young heroes asked too many questions. Of course, Fumi Sadoro involvement with the house was troublesome, but beggars can't be choosers. She was praying and waiting for days for the police visit and questionings. And maybe something worst, regarding her kids. The ones that born with nothing and lost the only thing they had, their family.

What she does not expect was the return form the UA couple.

Nor every student of Class 1A. Even Bakugou.

They went straight for the children.

"Who's ready for some Christmas party?" said Kyoka Jiro, setting the DJ table.

Monk Sakura was speechless. An invisible hand gently pressed her shoulder.

"At least, your abandoned quirkless kids deserve some happiness during the season."

"Miss Tooru, you…"

"Me and the whole class. We decided to make our party here, with them. We sold all the gifts for each other, and bought things for them."

"Yes." Added Mashirao Ojiro "with Fumi Sadoro's brother and all others."

"I… I… can't thank you kids enough."

"When we told what we were thinking to do, Eraserhead said in a way we need to apologize to all those children. We created a society that only values quirks, and those without, well..."

"I know. Every other day other of those undesirables find their way to us. Still, it's very mature of you, just kids, to…"

"Kids? Monk Sakura, open your eyes."

Suddenly, a massive blond figure dressed in blue and red landed in the middle of the courtyard. His smile was even larger and he was suddenly surrounded by children, while he raises his thumb and shouts:

"I. Am here!"

* * *

 **END**


End file.
